Lucy Westenra
A woman that Dracula turned into a vampire in the late 19th Century. She currently works for Helsing. Origin She is the daughter of Gaspard Westenra. Helsing 1897: Origins Lucy chose Arthur Holmwood over John Seward and Quincey Morris. Lucy's mother was killed by Dracula who raped her and turned her into a vampire. Believing Lucy to be dead, Mina, Arthur, Seward and Morris buried her. Lucy awakens as a vampire and escaped her coffin. Finding out from, Dracula that she has to drink human blood, Lucy feed onc hildren without killing them. Vampire hunter Abraham Van Helsing warns Lucy's friends that she is now a vampire. Lucy was tracked down by Abraham Van Helsing, Arthur Holmwood, John Seward and Quincey Morris. Arthur hesitated in killing her, allowing her to kill him in a blood frenzy and escape. Helsing realized that Dracula was planning to hunt Queen Victoria into a vampire and prioritized him over Lucy, letting her flee London. Lucy Westenra: Early Years Lucy went into hiding after Arthur's death. Returning to the Westenra Estate, she ends up turning her grandmother in another blood frenzy and having to kill her. She is then found by Dracula, who had returned to London, who takes her under his wing. Finding out that Abraham Van Helsing and John Seward are forming an organization with Bram Stoker, Sherlock Holmes, Percy Frankenstein and Gaspard Westenra, Dracula decides to move to America. Lucy betrays Dracula by warning Helsing. Dracula is trapped in a coffin but Helsing then tries to kill Lucy. Lucy flees to America alone and meets vampire Eric Barlow who tells her the rules of vampire society. In America, she has a relationship with Tamra Evergreen until she was killed by witch hunters that Lucy then killed in revenge. Fearing that Barlow will kill her for exposing herself as a vampire, she flees the city to a nearby village where she buys some property and hires Antony Graham and some Irish workers to help tend to the land. In 1907, Quincey Morris' brother Bill Morris arrives hunting for vampires. Lucy kills Bill and takes complete control of the village. Barlow sends Joseph Sterling to Lucy's village. Sterling defeats Lucy and tells her that Barlow has exiled her from his city. Father George Benton arrives and convinces the villagers to rise up against Lucy. With help from Antony, the only one who remained loyal to her, Lucy escapes the village. Antony is killed by the villagers. She spent the next ten years training to become better in combat and in 1917, she moves in with Angelica Valentine and her servant Reed Watson. Members of Helsing's organization move to America and attack Lucy and Angelica. Lucy fled and moved into a city ruled by vampire Seymour Doyle. Later, Reed, now a vampire, moved in with Lucy, telling her that Angelica had survived. In the present, she returned to London and joined the organization Helsing alongside William Stoker, Lucas Seward, Shannon Holmes and Vincent Frankenstein. Personality She has very faithful to Arthur Holmwood and felt guilty for turning John Seward and Quincey Morris down, though they all remained good friends. She dislikes her flirtly protrayals in the Dracula films. Powers and Abilities *Immortality - Due to being a vampire, Lucy Westenra cannot age by any means. This allows her to look 19 even though she is 117. *Enhanced Strength - Lucy Westenra has higher strength than normal humans due to being a vampire. *Enhanced Speed - Lucy Westenra can run at superhuman speeds due to being a vampire. *Enhanced Sense - Her sense of smell, sight, touch, listen and taste are much more advanced than the standard human. *Healing Factor - Lucy Westenra can heal any injuries sustained by her body. This is possible by regenerating cells of her body. Category:Helsing Members Category:Heroes Category:Vampires